Chaos Kin
"You dummy, that place was a prison! And you freed the prisoner, the Chaos Kin. You DO know about the Chaos Kin, don't you?" -Viridi, near the start of Chapter 20. '' The '''Chaos Kin '(混沌の遣い Konton no Tsukai ''"Chaos Envoy") is a malevolent, parasitic creature that serves as an antagonist in Kid Icarus: Uprising. It feeds on souls and can control the minds of its victims. It is unaffiliated with any of the armies and just desires to create chaos wherever it goes, hence its name. '' Characteristics "The Chaos Kin captures its prey, and drags them to its nest, the Chaos Vortex, and consumes their souls." -Viridi. Physical Appearance The Chaos Kin is a six-legged insectoid creature that appears to be a fusion of a spider, a scorpion, and a moth. Despite all its power, the Chaos Kin is very small, roughly the same size as Pit. It has a single eye on its head and no visible mouth. It has green wings that seem to be made out of goo of some sort. The Chaos Kin's legs are red and allow it to move with suprising speed. The Chaos Kin's skeletal tail has a hook on the end, which it uses to rip out and consume souls from bodies. Abilities The Chaos Kin is a powerful creature. According to its Idol Description, the Chaos Kin's dark power is said to rival that of the gods. The creature has the ability to consume the soul of its victim. As stated by Viridi, the Chaos Kin takes its victims back to its nest, the Chaos Vortex, and slowly consumes their souls. It also has the ability to control the owner of its victim's soul, such as how it controlled Palutena. Though initally voiceless, the Chaos Kin can speak through its victim. In battle, the Chaos Kin can fire lasers from its eye, shoot fireballs, and fire dark energy blasts. The Chaos Kin also has the ability to replicate itself and others, though doing so takes up its energy. It can also turn invisible to elude opponents. The Chaos Kin can use its tail to cleave a portal into the Chaos Vortex. The Chaos Kin's powers also allow it to survive even after being defeated, taking the form of a moving cloud of ash. It can also possess others to restore itself to full power. Personality While the Chaos Kin has not shown much of a personality, the Chaos Kin proves to be one of the more evil characters in the game. Unlike Hades and Medusa, who are driven by a lust for power or vengeance, the Chaos Kin is driven by a singular desire to spread disorder. This allows it to commit attrocities with no remorse or empathy. Though its AR card description calls it mindless, the Chaos Kin has ironically been shown to be an intelligent, cunning, and patient foe. It shows intelligence by possessing Palutena and using her to turn Pit into a ring. Its patience was shown as it waited until the end of the Aurum crisis before making its move, adding to its intelligence. Despite all of its power, the Chaos Kin is shown to be a coward, often relying on fighting dirty. During the battle with Palutena, it uses her as a shield to defend against Pit. When chased into the Chaos Vortex, it sends wave after wave of enemies before revealing itself. When finally cornered, the Chaos Kin would have retreated yet again had it not been for Viridi. The Chaos Kin also seems to possess emotions, and, according to Hades, it had developed a grudge against Viridi for imprisoning it in the Lunar Sanctum. Idol Descriptions Chaos Kin An evil being whose strange power may even surpass that of the gods. It is mindless, only possessing the desire to cause disorder and disaster. Long sealed in the Lunar Sanctum, the Chaos Kin is suddenly free to spread anarchy. Chaos Kin and Palutena '' The Chaos Kin binds Palutena to its will, manipulating her form like a foul puppet. By doing so, the Chaos Kin simultaneously shields itself and forces Pit to attack the very goddess he serves. After the Chaos'' Kin controls Palutena, he steals her soul by ripping in to Palutena's back and takes it to the Chaos Vortex. Chaos Kin (Ash) History Kid Icarus: Uprising Little is known about the Chaos Kin's origins, but prior to the events of the game, it was defeated by Viridi and imprisoned in the Lunar Sanctum. However, when Pit defeated Arlon, thus destroying the Sanctum, he unknowingly set the Chaos Kin free. In the aftermath of the Aurum invasion, the Chaos Kin made its move and possessed Palutena, using her to attack the humans while sealing Pit's soul away. Using her powers, it fused his soul with a ring imbedded with cursed runes to prevent his escape, while his souless body was used to spearhead the attack. However, Pit is able to use 'sheer willpower' to control the body of anyone who wears the ring, very similar to how the Chaos Kin can control other beings as well. Three years later, Pit, with Magnus' help, regained his body and used the Lightning Chariot to break the force field surrounding her temple. Pit then confronted the possessed Palutena and managed to break the Chaos Kin's control. However, before they could celebrate, the Chaos Kin stole Palutena's soul and escaped into the Chaos Vortex to consume it while Pit and Dark Pit took pursuit. After a strenuous showdown, the two angels managed to defeat the Chaos Kin. However, it used the last of its strength to attack Dark Pit, causing him to fall off the platform. Pit, after begging Viridi to help him fly, managed to save Dark Pit but suffered grave injuries along with his burnt wings. The Chaos Kin was then permanently sealed within the Chaos Vortex. Trivia *The Chaos Kin can create a type of monster called Shadow Pit, which looks exactly like Pit but engulfed in shadows. It possesses all of Pit's abilities and either one of four of his weapons; Blade, Palm, Cannon, or Orbitars. It is featured in Chapter 21: The Chaos Vortex. *The Chaos Vortex and Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit share some unusual qualities. *When asked why the sanctum was built, Arlon refused to answer. The entire situation with Chaos Kin could have been avoided if Pit and Palutena were told the truth from the start. During the Skyworld incident after the Lightning Chariot is obtained, Viridi admits that Arlon's selfish pride kept him from telling the truth. *The Chaos Kin is likely based on''' Chaos', the first primordial god in Greek Mythology and the most powerful god; the Chaos Kin has many of Chaos' traits, such as having only one eye. *The Chaos Kin also shares a resemblence with the antagonist of ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. The antagonist, Bellum, is a large parasite that has a single eye, multiple tentacle-like appendages, and the ability to control the minds of individuals. It also injests people's "life force" or souls like the Chaos Kin. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Uprising enemies Category:Chaos Kin Enemy